pirates of the caribbean promises fulfilled
by KevinJonasRocks01
Summary: captain jack's in trouble again and so is the rest of the crew. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth set out on another adventure only this time it's to save me.Hailey Swann,and when i get captured by Davy Jones what is everone willing to do to save me.


Pirates of the Caribbean promises fulfilled

Sitting in my chair right next to the window reading a book in my peaceful room. It couldn't get any better than this. Except maybe if a pirate came along. I'm fascinated with pirates, mainly one. Captain Jack Sparrow!

…….. little did Hailey Swann know that an adventure of a life time was about to begin……….

I was suddenly jerked out of my book by this dreadful sound. I looked in the direction of the sound, which happened to be my window, and I saw an unusual sight. It was a parrot! You never see parrots in Port Royal! Then it started to talk, or squawk, or a mixture of the two. I couldn't make out exactly what it was saying but it sounded like," We're coming back squawk we're coming back." I jumped out of my chair once I heard that. I looked out of my window but saw nothing. That parrot is crazy I said to myself, but something changed my mind. A black ship with black sails appeared out from behind the cliffs that shelter our docks.

"It's the pearl." I said under my breath with the excitement showing across my face. I ran out of my bedroom and across the hall to my sister's room.

"Elizabeth, Jacks come back. He's coming back!" I said in unbelievable excitement.

"What?" she said in shock and dismay.

"The pearl just appeared from behind the cliffs. He's coming back to Port Royal!"

"Are you sure it's the Pearl Hailey. You tend to think a lot of ships are the Black Pearl."

"I'm positive, and if you don't believe, come look for yourself." I said a little hurt because she wouldn't believe me.

We both sprinted out of Elizabeth's room still dressed in our nightgowns. Elizabeth wearing her fancy white one and me wearing my favorite blue one. Across the hall into my room we went. Luckily my room was somewhat clean or I would have gotten a lecture from her. She always has to have her room spotless and If I don't she keeps getting on my about it until I do it. My maroon silk quilt was wrinkleless, my magnificent oak dresser couldn't have been cleaner, and the fancy decorated rug was in the dead center of my room for all to see. She stopped right when she reached my door. She was shocked by the sight of the parrot. She stared out of my window in disbelief. She turned to me once she calmed down a bit.

"Do you remember this parrot?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget. This parrot belongs to and he is part of Jack's crew. You should know that I would remember sis, I have both your and Will's stories memorized.

"He is coming back, but why? She said only half listening to my answer. Hailey, take the carriage and go get Will then meet me down at the docks."

"Ok" I ran out of the house in mind-boggling excitement and called for the carriage. It seemed like it took forever for it to be ready but I guess it was just the excitement making me think time was going slow. As I hopped in, the driver snapped the reins and the horses jerked into a full gallop. The blacksmith shop is in the dead center of town but with the horses at full speed the trip wasn't as long as I expected. When I arrived I was relieved to find Will still there and working the day away as usual.

"Hello Will. How's the day been going so far?

"Not to bad. I haven't had much to do. I'm just fixing up some swords and then practicing with them to make sure they're good quality."

"Sounds fun! Look Jack's coming back to Port Royal. I saw the Black Pearl sailing this way. Elizabeth told me to come get you and take you to the dock but if we want to get there before the pearl anchors we need to get going here pretty soon." I paused for a minute going into my fantasy world letting Will take in the news then I said, still in my fantasy/dream world "I can't believe I finally get to meet the pirate from all of your and Elizabeth's stories. Captain Jack Sparrow." I snapped out of my dream land just in enough time to hear Will say that he was ready. He and I took the shortest and fastest way to the dock. We had a few traffic problems and I started to get nervous and excited and when we finally arrived the Pearl was just about ready to anchor. Then a man with a red bandana on his head and rings all over his fingers stepped off the Black Pearl and with his staggering sort of walk came over to where Elizabeth, Will, and I were standing. His jewelry jingled as he walked.

"Will, Elizabeth nice to see you again, and who's this young bonnie lass?"

"Jack, this is my sister, Hailey."

"Nice to meet you Hailey." He said acting as if he was in a hurry.

He put out his hand and I shook it with delight and excitement.

"I have heard so many stories about you Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." He said as if he was annoyed because he's had to say it so many times before.

"Hailey's wanted to meet you since we came back to Port Royal and told her the whole story. I even had to teach her how to sword fight. She became fascinated with pirates like her sister. Mainly you Jack. She thought you were brave and smart, although she doesn't approve of the rum." Will said or should I say finished for me because I was to excited to talk.

"Jack Sparrow we meet again" said a voice that Jack never wanted to hear again.

I turned around and saw Commodore Norington coming down the dock with his guards at his sides. Jack flinched but surprisingly stayed were he was.

"Commodore." He said in his, I know I'm going to get in trouble, voice.

"We have some unfinished business Sparrow, and I intend to finish it, now. Guards!"

That was Jack's cue to run and he knew it. He ran back to his beloved Pearl in his staggering, I had to much rum, run and started shouting commands. At the same time, Commodore Norington was running down the dock with his guards at his side. He was determined to catch Jack and nothing would stop him, except maybe Will and Elizabeth, who could tell that Jack wasn't going to get the Pearl off the dock in time. They stepped in the way of Commodore Norington. He stopped, but reluctantly and said, "Out of my way, you're interfering with my work." There was annoyance in his voice.

"Your work is capturing an innocent man? Jack did nothing to Port Royal this time."

"You are absolutely right Ms Swan. He didn't do anything _this time_, but he did before unless you have forgotten. He's a pirate Ms Swan. Piracy is against the law. You helped him escape once, so I'd consider getting out of my way or I will arrest you for committing an act of piracy."

While Will and Elizabeth kept the commodore distracted, I ran and jumped aboard the Black Pearl. It was beautiful, but I had no time to admire the ship. I had to think of a way to get everyone safely out of Port Royal.

"You what are you doing on my ship."

I was so focused on finding a way to help them I didn't hear Jack come up behind me.

"I wanted to see your ship, and…"

"Well you saw it now off with you."

"But what about Will and Elizabeth? Are you just going to leave them there and let them take all the blame for your escape again? They could be hanged, Jack! Do they mean nothing to you?"

"I tell you what, if you can find a way to save them before I set sail then by all means do it but if not you might be taking a little trip in a row boat back to shore, savvy?" He ran off to the wheel and took out his compass to decide where to go next. I didn't have much time. I couldn't just let Jack sail away without helping them.

"What am I going to do? Come on, think like a pirate. That's it think like a pirate!" That's when the idea hit me.

I had to get the Commodore's attention, then I would throw two ropes down to Will and Elizabeth. I can't do this alone. I'll need someone else to help me. Jack won't help, Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty are too busy. My hopes were vanishing and I was running out of options. Then I remembered Ana Maria, she can help me. I found her in her room tending to a sail and she was more than happy to give her work to someone else to help me. She always hated mending sails I guess.

"That's your plan," She said "We throw two ropes down, then we pull them up on the Pearl. What do you think the Captain is going to say?"

"Hey, I was running out of time and Jack said if I can come up with a plan to save them then I could save them and this is my plan. Now get ready to throw the ropes. I said a little annoyed. It was now or never. Will and Elizabeth didn't have much time left. We had to throw the ropes and get their attention.

"Will." I shouted, and everyone looked at me even the commodore but I had to throw the rope. They both knew what had to be done. The right time came while the Commodore was distracted by one of his guards losing balance, from a little push by a friend, and falling off the dock. It didn't matter that we were in a hurry, I had to smile at that. Will took Elizabeth's hand and they ran down the dock. The Black Pearl was almost out of jumping distance so they had to hurry. They made it to the end of the dock safely but the Pearl was almost out of reach. The Commodore had just realized that they were gone and he ran down the dock in hope of catching them. They jumped with full force off the dock before the Commodore even got close to them. Somehow they both managed to make the jump and grab the ropes. Ana Maria had Will and I had my sister. I couldn't believe I was so foolish to think that I could hold up my sister. She was heavier than I thought and I am only a 10 year old girl here. The rope started to slip out of my hands, and I was getting pulled towards the edge. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. My hands were slipping even more and I already had my feet planted against the side. Slowly but surely I was getting pulled over board. There wasn't a thing in the world I could do. I started to lose my balance and with my feet not firmly on the ground Elizabeth's weight pulled me over the edge and I started to fall. Elizabeth screamed while I was bracing myself for the cold water to hit. When I felt the rope suddenly jerk tight. I looked up, no one was holding the rope? It was like we were getting pulled up by an invisible person. I was so confused. No one was there and I had no idea who it was that was helping us. I really didn't care at the moment because I was just glad I didn't get wet, but when I was pulled up, I saw the dark brown eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow. I couldn't believe it. Jack really did care! Will, who had just boarded the ship can running over to us and helped Jack pull up Elizabeth. Once she was up I heard the Commodores voice. It sounded somewhat far away, and when I looked back at the dock, I realized we were halfway out of Port Royal.

"We're safe." I said with relief. Then I remembered I forgot to thank Jack. I looked to where Will and my sister were but Jack wasn't with them. Then I looked over towards the wheel and sure enough Jack was there, watching his compass. I walked up stairs and over by Jack.

"Captain," I said in a quiet, shy voice.

"yes," he said still looking intently at his compass.

"Thank you, you saved us. What changed your mind?"

"Your little talk with me didn't if that's what your wondering. I did it because we were already going to escape and I really don't feel like having to dive into the water again to save your sister, or let alone both of you." He said in slightly harsh voice.

With that he walked away and told Cotton to take the wheel. Our next stop is a mystery to me, but with the direction we were heading it looked as if we were going to a certain island that no one can find, unless you already know were it is.


End file.
